unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Toilet Paper: THE MOVIE!
was a movie similar to Eat Chicken: THE MOVIE!!!, only that movie had chicken which is awesome and this piece of crap movie had Toilet Paper. This movie sucked so bad that the theatre had to be reopened. Only one person watched it from start to end, and he not only cried, but killed himself. However, the movie Plastinic sucked OVAH 9000 TIMES MORE! Plot Mario reaches out for some toilet paper, but there is none! He panics until he sees it in the shower but Squadala Man (Gwonam) grabs it and flies away. Mario chases him out of his house to his ship, but he can't catch up. Gwonam needed to secure his W.D.R (World Domination Rocket) with toilet paper, otherwise it blasts off without him. Mario chases them more and has Luigi and a random bird at his side. They chase and chase the ship until an angry dino chases them. It's horn's get stuck in jello and epic opera music plays. (The only good part of the movie). The ship is not far ahead. Gwonam orders Commander Squeezy to throw lava that is undodgeble. That actually is dodgeable! So they evade it. Simple. Then Luigi randomly finds a crossbow. The gang makes the random bird carry them on the ship. Gwonam uses Commander Squeezy and two ninja dinos and half of his army to take care of the problem. (Wow, that's pretty smart!) The ninja dinos start to do random stuff, and have their heads chopped off. The army and Squeezy are knocked off the ship. Gwonam greets them and reveals a bomb that can go boom in the touch of a button. He presses the button. 2 minutes until self destruction. Luigi shoots the bomb. One minute until self destruction. The other half of the army attacks the gang. Mario sees his toilet paper and rushes towards it. 30 seconds until self destruction. Gwonam tries to shoot Mario but he evades. Again. And again. Mario grabs his toilet paper, grabs onto a rope and rescues his freinds. Gwonam curses the gang, but a giant peice of metal falls on him. 5...4...3...2...1...BOOOOOOOM! The ship explodes and your grandma died. Mario finishes his bathroom break and flushes the toilet, and everyone is happy. The end. Characters Mario: He wants his toilet paper. The main protagonist. Luigi: Mario's brother. He helps cause he helps cause he helps cause he helps cause he helps cause he helps SHUT UP! Random Bird: Marios friend and source of flight. Squadala Man (Gwonam): The main antagonist. He wants to take over the world. Commander Squeezy. A supporting antagonist. Like his master, his first letters in his name are S,Q and U. Angry Dino: A triceritops who wants to kill. "Ninja" Dinos. Velociraptors with no sense of smell, or smartness. Squadala Mans army: Thats right, the villain has minons! Classic, isnt it? Your Grandma: She dies at the end Deleted Scene This movie has one deleted scene and it's when the toothbrush and the toilet paper fight. Category:Movies Category:Super movies Category:cool movies Category:movies with deleted scenes